


Wanna Puke?

by Ani_meme



Series: Anime One Shots [23]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Connie Springer Is a Dumbass, Connie Springer Needs a Hug, Connie Springer is Funny, Connie Springer is Precious, Connie Springer is Underrated, Connie Springer is a Ray of Sunshine, Cute, Dorks in Love, Epic Bromance, Eren Yeager Has Issues, Eren Yeager Is a Dumbass, Eren Yeager Is a Ray of Sunshine, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Funny, I Ship It, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inside a Titan, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager Are Rivals, Light-Hearted, M/M, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, No Spoilers, One Shot, POV Eren Yeager, Rare Pairings, Rescue, Serious, Suspense, Two idiots one brain cell, Why Does No One Ship, best mates, fine I'll write it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ani_meme/pseuds/Ani_meme
Summary: Pushing against the harsh surface of the closest rooftop, he propelled himself forward, aiming right for the spot that would free his friend, making sure he was angled just right for his first kill, Eren yelled.“DIE!”A shudder came from his side, and in an instant he was destabilised. The anchors of his gear pulled him roughly towards the titan’s arm, in which he had no other choice but plant his blade in if he didn’t want to fall. The gas tanks against his hips emitted a few hiss, indicating an empty reservoir.“Fucking hell no! No not now!” Eren growled, hitting the canisters with his fists to try and shake some remnants of gas inside.Nothing. The brunette glanced up, his eyes meeting the horrifying sight of Connie’s feet disappearing in the titan’s wide open mouth. As if woken up by the atrocious smell of corpses, the small body jerked, Connie’s eyes flicking open as his expression twisted in a look of absolute panic and despair.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Connie Springer & Eren Yeager, Connie Springer/Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein & Connie Springer & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse & Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse & Jean Kirstein
Series: Anime One Shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051589
Kudos: 13





	Wanna Puke?

**Author's Note:**

> Eren- 15  
> Connie- 15
> 
> This is a very rare ship, but I hope you enjoy every bit of it anyways!

“CONNIE!”

Eren dashed through the street like a cannonball, forgetting the numerous titans running around and hitting the buildings. His attention was focused on only one of them; the one that had just grabbed Connie in his big fleshy hand. The short boy was screaming his lungs out, tears already flowing down his face. Kicking with all his strength, Eren could see him trying to wriggle out of the hold, desperate to live. 

Approaching the huge incisors dangerously, the young soldier managed to get a hand out of the deathly grip, and was now bringing his fist down repeatedly on the fingers squeezing him. 

“Put me the fuck down!!”

As if to reply ‘no way’ the titan brought its prey to its mouth and swirled its gigantic tongue around Connie’s feet. The latter screamed some more, his voice as high pitched as ever when the dripping pink muscle came to wrap itself around his whole legs. 

Eren, who had been working on closing the distance between him and the titan holding his comrade, finally arrived close enough for him to propel himself up with his ODM gear. He raised his sword, and with a rageful growl, slashed through the tongue enveloping his friend. A look back after his strike informed him that the beast had thrown its head back but was still holding Connie. Now a motionless mass in the titan’s hand, the boy seemed to have lost consciousness due to the constant squeeze of the hold around his torso. Eren clicked his tongue annoyingly and used a tower to spin around and push himself back towards the titan. 

As they anchored themselves in the stone walls, the grapples of his gear pulled him towards them, making it simple to move rapidly from one building to another without touching the floor and becoming easy prey for the titans. Eren wasn’t the best at it, but he hoped his ability would be enough to save Connie. 

Swinging his blade through the air as he approached the monster still holding his friend, he readied himself to slice through the flesh of the titan’s nape. This place on their body was their only weakness; a clear and deep cut there would end a titan’s life immediately. 

Pushing against the harsh surface of the closest rooftop, he propelled himself forward, aiming right for the spot that would free his friend, making sure he was angled just right for his first kill, Eren yelled. 

“DIE!”

A shudder came from his side, and in an instant he was destabilised. The anchors of his gear pulled him roughly towards the titan’s arm, in which he had no other choice but plant his blade in if he didn’t want to fall. The gas tanks against his hips emitted a few hiss, indicating an empty reservoir. 

“Fucking hell no! No not now!” Eren growled, hitting the canisters with his fists to try and shake some remnants of gas inside. 

Nothing. The brunette glanced up, his eyes meeting the horrifying sight of Connie’s feet disappearing in the titan’s wide open mouth. As if woken up by the atrocious smell of corpses, the small body jerked, Connie’s eyes flicking open as his expression twisted in a look of absolute panic and despair. 

“No! No! Please NO!! I won’t do it again, I promise! Please put me down, put me down, put me down!! NOOOO!”

The boy’s screams drowned in a sea of confused words and the lines of teeth slowly closing behind him. The titan not having a tongue fully grown back yet, it wasn’t able to guide Connie to its side teeth like it wanted, and had instead opted for swallowing the boy whole. 

But Eren wouldn’t have that. 

Oh no, he was  _ far  _ from having that. There was no way Connie would be taken away from him. He’d already lost too many people in the fights against the monstrous beasts called titans, he was nowhere ready letting go of Connie. The boy had always been here to cheer him up, his light olive eyes always sparkling when he laughed or made a joke that put everyone else in a good mood. Connie was their squad’s daily dose of laughter and happiness, and if he died then those two would die too. Eren would not abandon his friend to die, rotting inside a titan’s belly until the putrid air and acidic solution got the best of him. He’d go get the boy  _ inside  _ this titan if he had to!

As if on cue, the monster emitted a pleased gurgle as Connie slid inside of his mouth, opening his jaw wider so as not to miss any part of him. This gave Eren the occasion he needed. He pulled himself up with his blade, discarded his now useless gas tanks from his belt, pushing his body up with his feet until he reached the titan’s shoulder. There, he sprinted towards the gaping mouth slowly closing as they drowned Connie’s pleads, ignoring the searing hot pain in his muscles. Eren reached the neck then jaw, where he put a foot and jumped with a yell of anger. High in the air above the mouth, his heart skipped a beat at the thought that  _ yes _ , he was going to  _ intentionally  _ jump into a titan’s mouth. The place no one came back from. And for what? For Connie. 

Clenching his jaw and teeth as his feet neared the hole, Eren caught a glimpse of the darkness inside, only troubled by the movements of the other boy trying to resist his unstoppable downfall to hell. The brunette’s legs slid between the incisors lazily coming close. As if in slow motion, Eren was able to observe the teeth closing towards his torso, only a few inches away from cutting his body in half, inches away from separating his lower half from his top half in a rain of blood and guts. Eren held his breath, twisting his neck to use up less space as the teeth now hovered over his neck, ever so close to slicing through him. A millisecond later, the ivory matter brushed against the brunette’s head only to glide across his skin and close in a loud sound resembling thunder right above his head, ripping off a few hairs from Eren’s scalp. 

The boy finally opened his mouth to breathe again as he fell, quickly coming to the conclusion that this was probably the worst idea of his life as an acrid and repulsive smell came to fill his nostrils and lungs. The odor of putrefaction made him want to throw up his guts. 

His arms and abdomen soon came in contact with the viscous walls of the titan’s trachea as the boy slid right down towards its stomach. Titans did not possess any digestive system, just a direct conduct leading towards a huge puddle half filled with disgusting liquid in which human would just marinate like dead fish until the titan threw them back up, dead, into a strange ball of limbs and blood, just the way a cat regurgitated hair. 

“Connie!”

Eren’s feet came trying to slow him down by putting themselves on each wall of the trachea. He’d spotted the boy’s arm just ahead of him, still fighting for his life.

“Eren?!”

Given Eren had more momentum than the other boy due to his jump, he’d caught up with his comrade. He could see Connie’s horrified face as the boy looked up at him, sliding down on his stomach with a hand held out. Not taking another second to think, Eren reached down and gripped the desperate palm with both hands, using his feet to apply more friction on the walls as he pressed them with all his strength and will. 

The pair slid down a few more seconds, before coming to a halt right before the trachea stopped and the stomach’s pouch opened to welcome them. 

“Argh!” Eren grunted, eyes squeezed shut under the colossal effort. 

“Fuck! Eren, what on earth are you doing?!” Connie said, his bright yellow green eyes wide and focused on the boy preventing him from falling by gripping his hand. 

“I’m… Saving… Your ass…!” Eren breathed out, holding back as much as he could, feeling the burning pain in his abs and legs. 

He let out a loud grunt, his breathing heavy and face contorted as his muscles begged him to let go. But he refused. If Connie and him fell, they would have no chance of getting out. Eren was sure of that, because if they did then all the people who had been swallowed with no injuries would’ve been able to make it back out. 

“Eren…”

A glance down informed him tears were running down Connie’s cheek as he stared up at him. 

“Eren you just killed yourself…” He sobbed loudly, the sound shattering Eren’s heart. “I’m not worth it… Why on earth would you do that?”

Eren yelled of frustration, feeling his foot begin to slip on the slick wall. He felt the tears come to obstruct his vision. Connie was right. Why had he done that? That was just the stupidest way to get killed. But he’d done it anyway. His face snapped back, looking straight down at Connie as tears dropped from his eyes to fall into the reddened mass of blood underneath them. 

“Because I’m an absolute dumbass who loves you, okay?! I’m dumb! I’m stupid and an idiot and ridiculously in love with you! So if I’m going to die like the brainless fool that I am might as well die trying to get you out of that titan’s fucking belly!!” He yelled, staring straight down at his friend as a bright smile came to illuminate his soaked face. 

Connie’s expression lit up, he returned his signature cheeky smile, only much more emotional as if eyes shone with his own tears and Eren’s, which had fallen onto his forehead as well. 

“You’re so dumb.” He said, sighing shortly. 

And just like this, Eren’s foot slipped and both boys fell towards an irrevocable death. 

_ Could be worse… _ Eren thought.  _ At least we’re two idiots dying together. _

The end to their fall was met with a sticky splash as their bodies fell through the surface of the warm liquid. Eren’s nose and mouth quickly filled with it, so repulsive and disgusting the boy immediately quicked himself back up. His face re-emerged from the bloody stew, lungs coughing up the disgusting liquid. 

“C-Connie?” He called out, looking for the boy with a shaved cut as he tried to get the blood out of his eyes. 

A gasp came from his right, indicating the boy was still alive. Eren turned around to see his comrade in the same state as him, covered in putrid liquid and desperately trying to breathe through the heavy hot atmosphere that reigned inside the titan’s stomach. 

“Fuck it’s like a colony of rats with diarrhoea all died in here!” He choked out. 

And Eren couldn’t agree more. The whole space was filled with bits and pieces of teared off limbs, and Eren preferred to ignore the round thing that seemed to have brushed against his thigh. He waded towards his friend, dismissing the floating human head missing half of its hair on his way. He reached Connie, grabbing onto the boy as the other gasped for air in his arms. 

“Eren, what are we going to do?” The short soldier asked, his voice hoarse. 

“I-I don’t know… I don’t even think there’s a way out.” He stuttered, feeling doom fall upon him like a rain of fists beating him to the dust. “Just, give me a second to think.”

What could two dumbasses like Connie and him do to get out of there? It just wasn’t realistic. 

‘But has anything really ever been realistic in this life?’ Eren wondered, spinning around to try and find any visible weak spot inside the titan’s belly. 

He felt Connie grab onto him as the boy squealed, probably trying to get away from a corpse. The boy flung his arms around Eren, breathing quickly through his sobs. To comfort him, the brunette passed his arms around Connie’s waist to prevent him from floating away. He held the boy close, his mind racing to analyse the situation as clearly as possible: Connie and him were stuck inside a titan’s stomach, with no possibility to get back out via the trachea they fell in from. Titans had no bladder or rectum, so they surely weren’t going back out that way. The only option left would’ve been to slice the titan’s belly open from the inside, but that would lead nowhere as titans had extremely quick healing abilities and the pouch of their stomachs were way too thick anyways. Eren did have an undamaged sword still ready to be used tucked in his belt though. 

“Connie?”

“Yeah?”

“I have a stupid idea.”

“Go ahead, I’m a big fan of those.”

Eren let one of hands leave the sides of the shorter boy’s trembling body to point it at the closest wall in front of them. He then slid the sword out of his belt and pointed it at the flesh. 

“We could try to slash through the skin, together.”

“Yes it looks like we have no other option, but don’t you think that’s kind of pointless?”

“Well… What other way do we have? If we slice through it…” 

A small idea surfaced in his head, and he felt Connie turn to look at him. Their eyes met and a spark set off in both their heads. 

“...The others can spot us from outside!” They exclaimed in unison. 

Agreeing over a quick nod and smile, the two of them motioned towards the wall, wading and splashing around the stew as they tried to hold their breaths in; the slightest lift of the liquid would assault them with a vomiting smell. They reached the place they were aiming for and each seized the blade with both hands, wrapping them around the other’s. 

Eren was facing Connie, and the boy was facing him. On a mutual consent of their greenish eyes, the two rookies brought the blade back and thrusted as forcefully as they could through the humid flesh. A squishy texture met their strike, and some blood and steam spurted out of the wound. Not losing a second, Eren brought the blade out again with the help of his comrade, and together they plunged the sword right back before the injury could heal. 

When they’d repeated the operation about five times, both of them were covered in a layer of sweat that came adding itself to the surrounding uncomfortable of the liquid reaching up to their torsos. Panting, Eren let out a frustrated whine. 

“Do you think…” They tried again, “That it’s doing anything?” Connie asked.

“I don’t know if the blade is piercing through to the outside, but they  _ must _ be seeing something!” Eren said as he pushed harder. “At least some movement.”

They kept going, both their biceps and arms hurting more with every thrust. A few more minutes seemed to pass, or maybe it was only seconds, but the boys kept slicing, yet nothing kept happening. 

“Eren?” Connie turned his chartreuse eyes on his comrade, panic pointing in his voice. 

“What?” The brunette answered, stubbornly pushing through the flesh again, letting some hot blood drip onto his face. 

Connie’s hands slid from the grip of the sword to drop lifelessly into the putrid liquid, as if they’d lost all energy and will to live.

“What if they’ve gone?” He mumbled, a whisper barely audible over the gurgles. 

Eren’s arms stopped moving, his whole body came to a stop, the only indicator he wasn’t a statue being his chest raising quickly as he panted, and the sweat dripping down his temple and forehead. 

What if Connie was right? People got eaten all the time, and no one ever had any hope for them. Whenever a soldier got swallowed, their comrades just assumed they were dead; who would ever survive being eaten by a titan? Of all the people who he’d seen be swallowed, Eren had never looked back to check if something in the beast  _ stomach  _ ever moved; why would he? That person was most likely already dead, and if not, there was no way to save them. Connie and him were done for. No one would come. No one would even  _ notice  _ something was trying to poke out of the titan’s belly. 

His breath shuddered and his hands fell to flop into the water just like Connie’s. What was he thinking? Why had he purposely jumped into a titan’s mouth? What had gone through his head? Now he was dead, just like Connie said: he’d killed himself. For absolutely nothing. He could’ve just watched Connie get eaten and would’ve cried, like everyone else, and he’d still have a life before him. But no, Eren fucking Jeager wasn’t able to hold his pulsions of vengeance back, and therefore he’d just sentenced himself to a slow and painful death: rotting into a huge puddle of blood and guts along all the other unfortunate soldiers who’s only remnants of existing were a few bones and dismembered bodies.

The brunette’s fists clenched, a tear fell down his face as he cursed his own stupid self a thousand times. He felt movement in the stew, followed by a hand passing itself around his shoulder and pulling him into a hug. Eren’s arms enveloped Connie’s top half, hiding his face in the boy’s neck as he felt him sob against his chest. 

His mind went over his earlier thoughts, and he squeezed harder around Connie. He shouldn’t have just watched as his friend died, he should’ve actually been useful for once in his fucking life and saved the boy instead of rushing to die with him just to seem heroic. He just hadn’t been strong enough. And that wasn’t a surprise; he’d never been strong enough. And his mother had lost her life because of this. This situation wasn’t any different. Eren was letting someone else he loved be taken away from him because he wasn’t good to do anything, but this time he was losing his life because of it too. 

He felt a hand rub his back, bringing him to reality and making him realise he’d been angrily sobbing this entire time. His face snapped towards the blade still buried deep inside the fleshy wall, preventing the hole from closing. He reached for the grip, and arm still wrapped around Connie, and tried to push the sword in deeper. 

“It’s no use, we’re dead already.” The boy with a shaved cut choked out against his chest. 

“Oh hell no. I may be, but you’re nowhere near done, love.”

“W-What?”

“We’re going to squish you through if we have to.”

“Eren, that’s not possible, even  _ I  _ know that. This is a stupid idea.”

“Well, fight me.” Eren said as he pushed away from Connie and held him by the shoulders. 

The other boy chuckled and rolled his eyes. 

“Alright then, operation ‘squish me out’ has begun.” He declared with a fakely overjoyed tone. 

The two of them pressed against the end bit of the blade until it was fully in and only the grip still stuck out of the wall. They then started to use said blade as a lever to try and rip the skin on the sides and widen the hole. If they kept working fast and with no rest they could potentially do it. The chance was extremely thin, but it was their last hope. 

A corpse — which apparently wasn’t exactly one yet — gasped and let out an agonising death rattle, a grim reminder of what would await the two boys if their poor plan didn’t work. 

“My hands hurt…” Connie said through his teeth, allowing Eren to catch a glimpse of the newly formed blisters on his hands. 

The brunette’s palms were in no better state: dirty, painful and slippery. He doubted they’d actually achieve anything, but if they’d stopped now, they’d have to try again later, and something told him if they waited any longer strength would have drained out of their bodies and the atmosphere would’ve gotten to their heads, and by the time they would’ve gotten back to work both of them would’ve drowned into the thick liquid or simply gave up on living. The heavy putrid air made Eren want to just let go and end his life as quickly as possible; the smell and feel of the walls around him was so intense he could almost choke on it. 

A scream came to their ears from afar, and soon Eren could sense something sliding above them. Before any of the two boys could speak, a reddened mass fell straight from the trachea and splashed heavily into the liquid, sending drips of it to soak the soldiers. Not that it made any difference. 

The mass appeared to be the remnants of another soldier — Eren wasn’t able to tell their sex, the body was injured too badly — which had fallen to join them in this cauldron of dead bodies. 

“Charming…” Eren breathed as his gaze hovered over the fresh corpse floating at the surface, staring at them with its half eaten face. 

“Welcome to the party.” Connie deadpanned. 

“Do you think we know them?”

The boy lifted his lime eyes towards Eren. 

“Honestly? I don’t think so. We can’t even recognise anything in  _ this _ . And to be fully honest with you, I don’t think I  _ want  _ to know.”

Eren nodded distractedly, trying to analyse the barely human features of the corpse. Just as his eyes met the soldier’s, the latter shuddered and gasped, letting out a strangled gurgle. 

Both Eren and Connie jumped back with a girlish scream, wrapping their arms around one another. 

“What did they say?!”

“I don’t think they were trying to say anything...!”

“How would  _ you _ know?”

“Connie, look at them!”

“Right, right…”

They let go of one another, turning their focus back onto the sword still waiting in the wall. Both their shoulders dropped when they realised the vague widening they’d managed to carve had healed itself back. 

“Fuck me…” Eren sighed. 

“Yep, that’s one thing I’ll regret having not done in my life.”

The boys turned their gaze on each other before erupting in a brief laughter. 

“Along with never trying Sasha’s cheesy potatoes recipe.”

“How can you think about  _ eating _ ?!” 

“I dunno man, I’m always hungry.”

Resting his head against the flesh wall, Eren let his back slide down until the blood reached his shoulders. He chuckled, a sound which quickly turned into more of a sob. Connie joined him, both facing the corpse stewing in front of them, bloodied limbs slowly drifting from its body. Their hands found their way to one another’s palms underneath the surface, loosely intertwining their fingers. 

“Look at us,” Connie started, “two idiots stewing in a puddle holding hands because we’re very gay.”

“And very dead…” Eren added.

“Yeah, that too.”

They chortled, the joke soon swept away by a coughing fit that seized both of their lungs. The acidic air was getting to them. Eren could feel his legs tingle and itch, a look at his skin informing him of the slowly spreading redness. Just as Eren trailed his gaze to his shoulder, Connie’s cracked voice came to his ears. 

“I don’t want to die.”

His hand squeezed around Eren’s, as of trying to hold onto life. The brunette’s eyes watered and he bit his lip, cursing himself a thousand more times. Connie was the nicest and most cheerful person he’d ever met, even when the boy’s moral was down he always managed to improve everyone’s mood with a shitty joke or by doing something ridiculous to make them laugh. 

“I’m sorry, it’s my fault. I couldn’t get you out of there soon enough.”

“No it’s not.” Connie turned his torso towards him. “Sometimes trying is enough. If you hadn’t tried I would’ve died alone, cut in two halfs and chewed like our poor friend over there.” He paused to let the words sink in. “Quit blaming everything on yourself. I got myself into this situation, and you even jumped in a titan’s mouth to try and save me, if there’s anyone who should be taking the blame for our deaths, it’s me.”

Eren rolled his eyes with a small smile as he, too, turned to face Connie. 

“Now, see, your logic doesn’t make sense, because you’re basically telling me I tried and that was enough, but you did and it wasn’t? I actually thought you tried to use your head for once…”

“Says you!”

Connie’s forehead rose to press itself against Eren’s, pushing him back gently. The brunette giggled and his eyes settled into the chartreuse pupils staring up at him. Even there and now, Connie was able to make him smile. Even covered in disgusting bits of guts and choked by the unbearably emetic atmosphere his comrade managed to put a smile on his face. 

Right as their fingers tightened over each other’s hands, a loud slicing sound came from behind them. They jumped, eyes immediately finding the shining silver top of a soldier’s blade pointing through the flesh. Eren’s eyes widened, he flashed Connie a look and saw the boy’s expression only mirrored his. Moving as quickly as possible, the two rookies gripped their sword and started moving it around. Eren could see the other sword withdraw and push in again, widening the gap enough for a sliver of light to pierce through. 

“EREN, CONNIE?”

The two boys screamed in reply, pushing their lungs to their limit for the person or people on the other side to hear them. 

“STAND BACK!”

Obeying, Eren took a strip back in the puddle, turning his head towards his friend. 

“Is this  _ Jean _ ?”

Connie shrugged in reply. 

A strand of light appeared, quickly followed by the sound of swords slashing through flesh. Eren put his hand over his eyes, squinting as the hole kept on getting bigger and bigger. There must have been at least three people having a go at the skin, tearing it repeatedly, slowly progressing through the constant regeneration of matter. 

“Ereh?!” Mikasa’s muffled voice yelled over the slicing noises. 

A clear cut appeared in front of the boys, revealing a head with two toned hair and brown eyes. 

“Jaeger get your ass out of here!”

Eren groaned at the sight of Jean; he’d never been so happy to see the guy, yet he still was pissed at the idea  _ Jean  _ would be the one to rescue him. He was going to owe him one and that pissed him off. 

“Eren, wake up!” Connie shook his shoulder. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, the brunette advanced as best as he could in the sticky thick liquid and stuck out of hand for Jean to grab. His fingers came in contact with the skin and a few tears ran down his face. He grabbed Connie’s forearm and pulled the two of them towards the light, fingers gripping Jean’s hand like his life depended on it. And it did. 

“Stop pulling me in!” Jean protested. 

“I’m trying!!”

Grunting with effort, Eren used the last remnants of strength he had left to yank Connie forward and push the boy to topple out of the titan’s organ. Pulled by the weight of the boy, Eren’s hand slipped from Jean’s and he fell straight past the bloody wall and directly into the light.

A scream escaped their mouths as they fell to the ground, landing on top of one another with a thud. The titan behind them collapsed, it’s nape sliced by Mikasa’s agile blades. Both boys did not move, panting, Eren on top of Connie as the latter let out a pained groan.

“Fuck, Eren my back…”

The brunette stared at him, eyes wide. 

“Connie, we did it! We’re alive!”

His eyes widening as well, a huge shocked smile came to spread on Connie’s face as he realised. 

“We did! Oh shit Eren we did…”

“I know! I-I…” Eren’s face suddenly took a pale tint and his expression froze. “I’m gonna puke.”

Dodging with a yelp, Connie avoided the regurgitated flow that came out of Eren’s mouth to splash the ground next to him. The brunette spasmed, feeling his throat burn as he vomited next to Connie’s face. 

“S-Sorry.” He mumbled once done, sensing his comrade’s palm pat his back distractedly as he rested his forehead on Connie’s torso. 

“No worries… I think I’m gonna puke too…”

The rookie turned on his side, emptying his stomach on the filthy street just like Eren had.

“You two look glorious.”

Eren looked up to find Jean standing about two meters away from them, his arms crossed over his chest and a relieved mixed with a mocking look on his face. 

“Fuck you horse face.”

“Ha! You can call me a horse all you want, but today I’m not the one who proved my nickname to be true, Suicidal Maniac!”

The three boys chortled in unison, Connie now resting on his back next to two puddles of vomit. A rather angered Mikasa fell from the side, soon followed by a worried Armin, but Eren couldn’t care less. 

He was on all fours in the dirt, covered in titan stomach liquid and puke, sweaty and exhausted, but Connie and him were alive and it was all that mattered. Today couldn’t have been a better day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this? If yes then kudos and comments are always appreciated! ♡ much love xx


End file.
